deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Drifter vs Link (BOTW)/@comment-36009915-20200113020143
Some nitpicks (in the same order as the article): Drifter wanders into Death Battle - Drifter isn't a race, it's a profession - The Roly Poly can't destroy city blocks, it has a radius of at most a single room - The Rifle can also pierce through multiple enemies - The Shotgun doesn't fire a wave of energy, it fires several energy pellets that decrease in power over a short distance - The Diamond Shotgun is different from the regular shotgun in a few ways: - It only fires 4 shots - The 4 shards move in a diamond pattern, move farther, and don't do less damage at farther distances - The Charge Attack also has some notable drawbacks - the Drifter can't move while using it and it has long startup and ending lag - The Slash Dash is a dash that does double the sword damage and enables the Drifter to pass through any enemies - The Chain Dash also comes with the drawback that the Drifter will slide uncontrollably if he dashes more than 3 times - The Dash Shield absorbs any small energy projectiles that hit it, but has no effect on larger or physical ones - The Dash Strike is a powerful thrust that causes high knockback and high damage if the hit enemy gets knocked into a wall - The health kits take time to heal the Drifter, and during that time he is immobilized Fight - The Drifter's got a sword, why would he punch Link? - Since when can a sword deflect lightning? If anything, it could have acted like a lightning rod, drawing the electricity into the Drifter - The Dash Shield can't deflect anything - it absorbs, and it has no effect on powerful attacks - After using the Pistol and Shotgun, the Drifter wouldn't have any ammo left - The Roly Poly isn't an impact grenade, it detonates about a second after it's thrown. It also doesn't have much knockback, it just hurts stuff - Not that he can't, but the Drifter doesn't really ever parry with his sword. He dodges instead - If the Drifter used the Dash Slash, he would have hit Link, as the Dash Slash is unblockable - Why would Link block the Drifter's sword with the Master Sword if he's got a shield? - The Charge Attack is too slow to be able to have been used to block an arrow. Also, it costs a significant amount of stamina, so the Drifter would never use it on anything other than a guaranteed hit - The Pistol fires energy blasts that dissipate into the target, not bullets that can shoots through things - The Drifter can only equip 2 weapons for use at any time. It takes some time to equip other weapons, so he wouldn't be able to quickly switch weapons in the heat of battle - The health kit is similar to a syringe - I don't think it gets absorbed - Doesn't Link have the ability to revive with Mipha's Grace?